1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel in which color temperature is compensated by mixing a phosphor raw material having low luminous efficiency within barrier ribs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a plasma display panels is a flat display device that displays desired numbers, letters, or a graphic by exciting a phosphor material in a phosphor layer using ultraviolet rays generated by discharge of a discharge gas filled between two substrates on which a plurality of electrodes are formed.
A conventional three-electrode surface discharge type plasma display panel has the following structure.
The plasma display panel includes front and rear substrates. An X electrode and a Y electrode are alternately formed on an inner surface of the front substrate, and the X and Y electrodes are buried by a front dielectric layer. A protective layer is formed on a surface of the front dielectric layer. A plurality of address electrodes are formed on an inner surface of the rear substrate in a direction crossing the X and Y electrodes. The address electrodes are buried by a rear dielectric layer. A plurality of barrier ribs that define a plurality of discharge cells are disposed between the front and rear substrates. Phosphor layers of red, green, and blue colors are coated in the barrier ribs.
In a conventional plasma display panel having the above configuration, when an electrical signal is applied between the address electrodes and the Y electrode, discharge cells for generating light are selected, and when an electrical signal is alternately applied to the X and Y electrodes, visible light is emitted from the phosphor layers coated in the selected discharge cells, thereby displaying a stationary image of a moving image.
However, the conventional plasma display panel has a drawback of low color temperature since the blue color phosphor layer has relatively low luminous efficiency compared to the red and green color phosphor layers.
Therefore, various methods for increasing the luminous efficiency of the blue color phosphor layer have been studied. For example, some methods that have been used include forming the coating area of the blue color phosphor layer greater than the coating area of the red and green color phosphor layers, or increasing the brightness of the blue color phosphor layer by using a blue color filter separately provided.
However, the increase in the coating area of the blue color phosphor layer to be greater than the coating area of the red and green color phosphor layers causes non-uniformity of discharge cells. Also, the increase in the luminous efficiency of the blue color phosphor layer using an additional blue color filter complicates the structure of the plasma display panel.